Abyss/Event history
The following is a listing of events that Abyss has participated in. 2004 *Victory Road 2004 Monty Brown def. Raven & Abyss in a monsters ball match *Turning Point 2004 2005 *Final Resolution 2005 *Against All Odds 2005 Abyss def. Jeff Hardy in a full metal mayham match *Destination X 2005 Hardy def. Abyss in a falls count anywhere match *Lockdown 2005 A.J. Styles def. Abyss in a steel cage match *Hard Justice 2005 Abyss def A-1, Apollo, Jarelle Clark, Zack Gowen, Lance Hoyt, BG James, Ron Killings, The Outlaw, Cassidy Riley, Bobby Roode, Chris Sabin, Michael Shane, Shark Boy, Sonny Siaki, Elix Skipper, Tryton, Petey Williams, and Eric Young in a gauntlet match *Slammiversary 2005 Raven def. Styles, Abyss, Sean Waltman and Monty Brown in a King of the mountain match to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *No Surrender 2005 Raven pinned Abyss in a dog coller match *Sacrifice 2005 *Unbreakable 2005 *Bound for Glory 2005 Rhino def. Abyss, Sabu, Hardy in a monsters ball match *Genesis 2005 Abyss defeated Sabu in a no DQ match *Turning Point 2005 2006 *Final Resolution 2006 *Against All Odds 2006 Rhino def. Abyss in a falls count anywhere match *Destination X 2006 Jeff Jarrett, Chris Harris, James Storm & Abyss def. Rhino, Ron Killings & Team 3D *Lockdown 2006 NWA World Heavyweight Championship match: Christian Cage © def. Abyss *Sacrifice 2006 NWA World Heavyweight Championship match: Christian Cage © def. Abyss *Slammiversary 2006 NWA World Heavyweight Championship match: Jarrett def. Abyss, Cage ©, Killings, Sting in a king of the mountain match *Victory Road 2006 Abyss & New Age Outlaws def. Team 3D & Brother runt *Hard Justice 2006 Abyss def Brother Runt *No Surrender 2006 Abyss def. Raven & Runt *Bound for Glory 2006 Samoa Joe def. Abyss, Raven, Runt in a monsters ball match *Genesis 2006 Abyss def. Sting via DQ to win the NWA World Heavyweight Championship *Turning Point 2006 2007 *Final Resolution 2007 *Against All Odds 2007 Sting def. Abyss in a prison yard match *Destination X 2007 Sting def. Abyss in a last rites match *Lockdown 2007 Kurt Angle, Samoa Joe, Rhino, Jeff Jarrett, & Sting beat Christian Cage, Abyss, Travis Tomko, Scott Steiner, & A.J. Styles in a Lethal Lockdown Match *Slammiversary 2007 Abyss def. Tomko in a no DQ match *Victory Road 2007 Abyss & Sting def. Styles & Tomko *Hard Justice 2007 Abyss & Sting & Test def. Cage, Tomko, Styles **as a result Abyss got a title shot *No Surrender 2007 Kurt Angle def. Abyss to defend the TNA World Heavyweight Championship *Bound for Glory 2007 *Genesis 2007 Abyss def. Black Reign,in a shop of horrors match *Turning Point 2007 2008 *Final Resolution 2008 *Against All Odds 2008 Abyss def. Judas Mesias in a barbed wire match *No Surrender 2008 Abyss & Matt Morgan def. Team 3D *Bound for Glory 2008 *Turning Point 2008 *Final Resolution 2008 2009 *Genesis 2009 Beer Money Inc. def. Jay Lethal & Austin Creed and Matt Morgan & Abyss *Against All Odds 2009 Abyss def. Morgan *Destination X 2009 Morgan def. Abyss in a thumbtack match *Lockdown 2009 Morgan def. Abyss in a doomsday chamber of blood match **You can only get a pinfall victory after your opponent gets bloody *Slammiversary 2009 Abyss and Taylor Wilde def. Raven & Daffney 2015 External links * Abyss profile Category:Wrestler event history